For Me
by SaturnMax
Summary: A set of drabbles based on the phrase 'For me...' all will be interlinked but throughout the timeline. Funny and Romantic. HPDM. "I do many things for you. Wearing a school girls uniform isn't one of them..." Rating for later chapters.


AN: Yeah… I don't own anything.

Rating for later chapters.

I started writing this because I have been having problems writing the next chapter of Angels Fall First, which I have been working on for months and still don't like it. This was a way to release some new ideas, and I think it is funny. So please read this, and if you like and haven't read AFF then please go read it.

Read and review!!

* * *

"…Do you really think I am going to wear that?"

"Please."

"No."

"But you'll look so hot in it. C'mon, for me?"

"I do a lot for you. Wearing a school girl's uniform isn't one of the ones I am willing to do."

"It isn't that bad."

"Really now? Are you willing to do it?"

"Ha. Not likely."

"So why should I?"

Harry pouted at his boyfriend, Draco. He had started going out with Draco before the Christmas of sixth year, at the beginning of that year Draco had approached Harry about his mission from Voldemort and together they had managed to protect the entire Malfoy family. After becoming good friends they had decided to explore more intimate parts of their relationship and then took to another level by officially dating. However trying it is for both of them on occasions. It was the October of their seventh year at the moment and so far their relationship was successful.

"Draco! Please it is only for a day!" Harry glared at the blonde angrily.

"I am not going to be seen in public wearing something that garish shade of red." Draco said stiffly, he looked at the red pleated skirt in disgust. It was arranged on the Gryffindor's bed with a girl's fitted blouse, Gryffindor's house tie and long grey socks in the right order, at the bottom of the bed were also girl shoes. Draco turned back to his pleading boyfriend. "No."

Harry's eyes turned sad and pathetic. "I went through all the trouble of owl ordering them so they would fit you and you're not even going to try them on." He whimpered annoyingly.

Staring at the dark haired boy disdainfully Draco frowned. "It's not like you don't have enough money to buy pointless items." He looked over at the girl clothes again. "It's stupid."

"PLEASE! It would be an act of defiance! I know you like that kind of thing."

Sighing Draco sat down on the bed next to the clothes. He crossed his long legs and tipped his head up to the ceiling. He was currently only wearing a loose shirt and his boxer-briefs, as he had spent the night with his boyfriend and Harry had hidden most of his clothes that morning to present him with the red garb. "We have half an hour before your house mates will wake up and I have no wish to be seen in a barely clad state by them. So just give me back the rest of my attire so I can shower and leave."

"Right there Dragon." Harry smirked as he gestured to the clothes on the bed. "That's all you're getting."

Smirking was bad, a pouting and fake sad Harry he was able to manipulate to his wishes, but a smirking one meant business. Damn he hadn't been expecting the change. Draco swore in his head. Glaring he scooped up the uniform and left to the bathroom.

Grinning in success Harry finished changing himself, as he had been to shower before the blonde had awoken. He haphazardly made his bed and sat on it waiting for his sexy boyfriend to enter. And fifteen minutes later he arrived. Harry's mouth dropped open. It was better then he had imagined. Draco stood there; hands on hips in a show of annoyance that only made it look all the more provocative. The blouse wasn't buttoned for the first three which showed off his collarbone and the top of his smooth pale chest, it didn't make it all the way to the top of the skirt so it showed of his navel, the tie was loosely knotted and so hung lower then it should have. The skirt fanned out slightly and went down to mid thigh, so it wasn't too provocative and left what was underneath to the imagination. Going downwards the grey socks went up to the knees and shaped his legs very nicely, the black shoes had a small heel but were the squareish ones usually worn for school girls. Looking back up to his boyfriends face he saw the sour look was there, eyes practically boring a hole in his head. But damn he still looked good. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Draco watched the movement and smirked down at Harry's lap. With practiced ease he waltzed over to the bed, his hips swinging slightly to emphasis the skirt. "Hey love, is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He said, leaning over the other, one knee planted on the bed.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Erm… its nothing."

"Going with wand then, eh?" Draco breathed out. He titled his head to the side to lick his lover's cheek. "Alright then." He said retracting himself. He turned to the small mirror on Harry's bedside, looking at his hair. He had grown his hair out slightly so it went a little under his shoulders, bangs grazing his forehead; he brushed his hand through his hair and glared angrily at his reflection. "What should I do with my hair?" He contemplated.

What he hadn't expected was for the younger boy (only by a month or so) to grab him and force his hair into two messy ponytails while he was in shock. "There you go." Harry laughed.

Draco swung his head around, ponytails swinging slightly, to look in the mirror. "This looks ridiculous."

"It suits the clothes though." Harry said.

The door to the dorm opened slightly to allow Hermione and Ginny through. The two girls ignored the couple, not looking towards them, and went to wake their boyfriends, Ron and Neville. Both boys groaned and tried to get back to sleep.

Draco looked at the clock on Harry's table, "Your five minutes early." He said.

Both girls then looked towards him and squealed. "You look so good!" Ginny said, bounding up to inspect him. "What are you wearing under that?"

"None of your business." Draco spat out.

"Give us a twirl." Ginny giggled.

Huffing Draco spun around slightly as Ginny directed, he had to try and tolerate them as his boyfriend often got angry about it if he didn't. Hermione walked up to him and cast a critical eye at his attire. "Why are you wearing that?"

"His doing." Nodding at the grinning green eyed boy.

"It's an act of defiance." Harry said with practiced ease. "There is no where in the school rules saying that a boy cannot wear the girl's uniform and vice-versa. The girls already can wear trousers if wanting to so why cant boys wear skirts. It's unjust. So as a demonstration of our free will Draco will be wearing the girl's uniform."

Hermione watched him for a while. "That's a great idea Harry. The school rules need a tune-up. This is an excellent way of demonstrating against a bad system." She paused looking the blonde over again. "But why is he wearing the Gryffindor uniform, shouldn't he be wearing he own house colours?"

Pulling Draco into his lap Harry grinned mischievously. "I'm marking my territory. This way it shows that he belongs to a lion." He pushed his face against the others neck and started nipping lightly. Draco crossed his arms angrily, but turned his head to the side to give Harry more room to work.

"Maybe this could give us a chance to promote S.P.E.W. I've been meaning to work on it more." Hermione's eyes were practically shinning.

Draco frowned at the brunet. "What on earth is _spew_?"

"S.P.E.W." Hermione corrected. "It stands for Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. I made it so that we can help the mistreated House Elves of England. They are treated poorly and no one is there it help them. My mission is to raise awareness and free the elves from their enslavement, or at least get them better working conditions and fair wages."

Draco had a look of contemplation on his face. Harry was shocked to see this as it meant he was thinking through how to help the fuzzy haired girl. "What have you done to aide this so far?"

Hermione sat on the opposite bed, which was Ron's; he had gotten up in a near comatose state to go to the bathroom. "Mainly I've been working on awareness. Giving out badges and manifestoes."

"Hmm…" Draco hummed slightly, still thinking. "Stop that I'm trying to scheme here." He said to his boyfriend, who was trying to create a large hickey that spread all the way down his neck. Reluctantly Harry pulled away. "I would like to see a copy of the manifesto, if you don't mind."

"Of course." She nodded happily. "We also have badges."

"That's good; I would like one of those too please."

Ginny had been watching it all. "What are you planning Malfoy?"

"Two protests at once can overwhelm the populace or make them open their eyes. I very much hope the latter occurs here." Draco smirked at the red head.

"BLODDY HELL WHAT IS HE WEARING!"

* * *

The four of them turned to see a bright red faced weasel in the doorway to the bathroom.

Draco sauntered into the Great Hall with his back up of school girls. All were dressed similar to him, but this time they had the bottom of their blouses knotted to show their stomachs. Hermione and Ginny stood on either side of him, behind them were Seamus (as he wanted a laugh), Blaise Zabini (because who wouldn't dress as a girl because their best friend asked them to?), Pansy, Lavender, Parvati and Luna (who was sporting a reddish necklace and earrings with her outfit.). However unlike Draco all of the others wore their own house colours. They all had S.P.E.W badges, which had been altered, now it had a red background with the initials in black, and changed to show the words 'means freedom' which was also in black but the background had a slow flash of yellow, blue and green (designed, made and duplicated by Draco). Each person also had a pile of flyers, stating the basics of S.P.E.W in an easy format and bright colours (these were done by Dean Thomas, and duplicated.)

They all walked up to the front of the hall, or sauntered up in the Slytherin's. As they approached the Head Table they saw that the teachers were all in a state of shock, even the headmaster's twinkle wasn't evident. Draco spun around to face the students. Draco stood in the middle, with Hermione, Pansy, Parvati and Seamus on his right, on his left was Ginny, Lavender, Luna and Blaise.

Draco looked around the tables, all silent and staring at them. "We are here today because we want change. For wizarding kind and for our fellow creatures. S.P.E.W stands for Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. House elves are mistreated everyday and deserve the rights we all have, they are kind and powerful. We want all magical creatures to not live in fear, we are just like them." He put his hands on his hips, being mindful of the flyers in his hands; all of the others copied him with practiced ease. "Join S.P.E.W today." Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle entered the Great Hall (wearing their own clothes) each with a box full of badges of various sizes. "Feel free to buy a badge to support out cause. All profits will be saved up to spend on our mission and future events. Thank you." Draco walked over to Slytherin table with Blaise; everyone was still staring at them. Once at the top of the table they each picked a side and handed over the flyers, "Take one and pass it on." Draco instructed.

With that the other school girls did the same; Hermione and Ginny to Gryffindor, Pansy and Seamus to Ravenclaw, Parvati and Lavender to Hufflepuff, Luna walked up to the head table and handed each teacher one with a happy smile. Once they monitored that they were all passed out they sat down at their own table to have breakfast. Draco watched as some cautious students walked up to the line of seventh year boys and bought badges.

Smirking to himself Draco picked up a piece of toast and sauntered over to Harry. He leaned on his lovers shoulder and placed the toast in front of Harry's mouth. "Hey lover, you hungry?"

Harry glared at him sideways. "You are really asking for it." He said angrily, biting into the piece of toast.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy why are you still wearing that?" Snape asked as Draco came flouncing into his potions class in a red skirt for the third day in a row. The rest of the boy school girls had taken them off after the first day.

"I am _still_ expressing my freedom to wear the girl's uniform." Draco said hauntingly. He then took his seat next to Harry in the third row, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek in the process.

"Ten points from Slytherin for the public display of affection." Snape snapped, going red in the face. He then turned to the board, "Note taking lesson. Get out your books and turn to page 324." The last two days lessons had been note taking, after three of the boys in the class came in wearing skirts and taking every opportunity to stand up and walk around (for the sole purpose of making Snape uncomfortable) the professor had decided to not look at any boy in a skirt by facing the board for note making.

Succinct to say Draco was no longer the favourite student. Though the blond wasn't really upset about this, the less the teacher looked at him the more chance he had to play with his boyfriend in the middle of class. Maybe Harry's ideas weren't all that bad.

* * *

A/N: So this is going to be a set of drabbles all with the phrase 'For me' in them. What I would like are some ideas of random lines to put in them, this time it was 'Is that a wand in your pocket…' because I like that one. Please can I have suggestions? I want to include more awkward Snape later on, any ideas how?

REVIEW PLEASE! I know you know how to.


End file.
